


A DEAD END (Reader x Drake Bell)

by superiorsinister



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiorsinister/pseuds/superiorsinister
Summary: You find yourself lost, trying to find your way in this dark underground. Until you come across a familiar face.





	A DEAD END (Reader x Drake Bell)

**Author's Note:**

> A while back (probably somewhere mid-2017) I had this oddly vivid dream where I met Drake Bell along with some other bizarre shit happening, but I had no one to talk to or any way to bring it into conversation. And it just waited there, festering in my mind, ready for it to burst out in some spectacular fashion.
> 
> So, I decided to bring it up on Twitter recently, I only brought up the initial concept which only a few people got some enjoyment out of. I asked if anyone wanted me to elaborate on it, to which Tommy (a friend on Twitter) suggested to write as fan fiction.
> 
> This is the first piece of fan fiction I've ever written, so I wasn't expecting this to turn out as the greatest thing ever. But with all that said, I hope you enjoy

What happened? Where am I going? Where is everyone else? The only thing I really knew about these current events transpiring was that me and several other friends had to go, but where? Was it a race to a certain destination? Were we on the run from something? These were questions I asked myself as I found myself swimming into the sewerage system of New York City at some point during the morning, of what I would’ve guessed had to be a weekday. One would question why a person, such as myself, or anyone else for that matter, would choose to swim through the sludge and waste disposed by a modern metropolis of the world. But that didn’t matter to me, all that mattered was that I kept moving.

About a good five to ten minutes in, I found a platform for myself to stand on and continue walking from there. Although I smelt of waste and other foul odours I choose to not describe in such detail, that didn’t bother me as much as I was looking around in awe of the intricacies of this underground sewerage system, with all of it’s pipelines and structured pathways. Why all this elaborate detail and design would go into the city’s sewers was beyond me, it almost looked as if it was some ancient Mayan temple lost for centuries, rediscovered by man.

As I was making my way through this subterranean construct through all of it’s pathways, I saw that I wasn’t alone. I noticed figures lurking within the shadows, which lead me to wonder if they know I’m here. Are they like me in that, they too, are lost and trying to make their way through? Do they know of each other’s existences? Are they even human? It’s hard to make out whether or not they can see me through the shadows, but I avoid lingering on that, as I fear they may not take my trespassing too friendly. I chose to keep moving and avoid any sort of contact with these beings, which I didn’t find too difficult, as there were very few from what I saw.

Moving onward, I start noticing little alcoves popping up along the path, and at about the third or fourth one in, I notice people sitting inside, talking. One of those people in question looked oddly similar to Drake Bell, star of the former hit Nickelodeon sitcom, Drake & Josh. I wasn’t able to make out clearly whether or not it was him, judging only by his face, but it bared some strong similarities to the aforementioned man. Then I thought to myself about why Drake Bell of all people would be hanging around in the sewers, but I then remembered reading, not too long ago, news that he had declared for bankruptcy. I guessed this was the only place he could turn to, which actually sounds pretty depressing when put into consideration.

I then finally went up to the man in question and asked “Hey, are you Drake Bell, star of Drake & Josh, Superhero Movie, and the live action Fairly Oddparents movies?”. After hearing this, he immediately stood up, I knew for sure that this was definitely him, but there was something off about his appearance. Sure, he certainly was Drake Bell, but his body could suggest otherwise, for one, he was much larger and way more muscularly defined than what I would expect of him. He was also wearing a white tank top, which exposed all of the tattoos across his upper body, these were the usual fair, artwork of bones, fire, monsters, all of which would scream “death” or “danger” to the naked eye. Afterwards, he took out a syringe, and asked “Alright, buddy. Which arm do you want it in?”.

I was at a sudden loss for words, I didn’t know how to respond to his proposal. I mean, how could you respond to a celebrity who you, admittingly, didn’t grow up watching much of, but knew how big of a deal he was for him to offer to inject you with, what is very likely, a used needle with some sort of illegal substance floating around inside? I never thought of myself as one to use drugs, whether it be for recreational or medicinal purposes, but I couldn’t bring myself to say “no” as I was still in shock over the initial question. I immediately started backing away from him and the others he was chatting along to previously, I could tell that they didn’t take my rejection to Drake’s offer too kindly.

Out of fear, I started running away from the group, with them not falling too far behind. I was managing to outrun these guys pretty well, considering how better shaped they were compared to me. As I was running, I was wondering whether or not I uncovered some underground drug ring of sorts and if I could make it out alive and tell the public of these events, and have them believe me. I then instantly started fearing whether or not those figures lurking in the shadows were in on this, and will join the group to chase after me. My fears were soon realized as I looked back and noticed Drake’s group growing in numbers as we kept running. Still running, I had the highest of hopes that I could outrun these guys and make it out of the sewers alive, but those hopes were soon dashed as I tripped up and fell down face first.

Before I could’ve been able get back up and rearrange myself, members of the group forcefully turned me on my back and pinned me down, with all of the others surrounding, scouring. I took in all of their appearances, and recoiled, as there were noticeable abnormalities, some of them had added features, missing features, and most of all, didn’t look human, they looked as if they were mutated, in a way. Even Drake Bell, himself, looked as if he was shedding away from his humanity, as his facial structures started growing sharper and his eyes changed to blood red. Scared, I ask him, along with all of these other horrific beings “…What are you?” and he didn’t say a damn thing, all he did was nod his head, and in a fleeting second, drove the needle through my chest.

I screamed in pain and agony as the sharp object was initially driven through my body, forcefully, followed by everything turning white. What happened? Am I still alive? Am I dead?

No.

This can’t be the end.


End file.
